This invention relates to a housing device for various kinds of apparatuses including an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to a housing device comprising a case main body and a case cover removably coupled to the case main body.
Generally, a housing device of the type is designed so that a case main body is opened and closed by the use of a case cover in order to incorporate various electronic parts and mechanisms in a production process and to perform repair and maintenance. For an opening/closing structure of the case cover with respect to the case main body, it is desired that the case cover is not easily released in three-axis directions and that the structure is low in production cost and excellent in operability.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional housing device will be described. The housing device comprises a case main body 110 and a case cover 120 removably coupled to the case main body 110. The case cover 120 is coupled to the case main body 110 via a hinge structure comprising an axial pin 130 and a pin stopper 140 so that the case cover 120 is rotatable in a direction OP and a direction CL to be opened and closed. The case cover 120 is removed from the case main body 110 by removing the pin stopper 140 and the axial pin 130.
Referring to FIGS. 2A to 2C, a second conventional housing device will be described. The housing device comprises a case main body 210 and a case cover 220 removably coupled to the case main body 210. The case main body 210 has a first recess 211 and a first claw 212. The case cover 220 has a second claw 221 adapted to be inserted into the first recess 211 and a second recess (hole) 222 adapted to receive the first claw 212. The case cover 220 is coupled to the case main body 210 to be openable and closable. By engagement between the first recess 211 and the second claw 221 and engagement between the first claw 212 and the second recess (hole) 222, the case cover 220 is coupled to the case main body 210. In order to prevent the case cover 220 from being easily released in a direction Z, the case cover 220 is provided with a rib 230.
Another housing device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-313181. The housing device comprises a case main body and a case cover removably coupled to the case main body. The case main body has a hole. The case cover is provided with a hook adapted to be inserted into the hole. The case cover is coupled to the case main body so that the case cover is rotatable around a pivot point to be opened and closed with respect to the case main body. The case cover is coupled to the case main body by engagement between the hole and the hook. The case cover is removed from the case main body by rotating the case cover around the pivot point and opening the case cover with respect to the case main body.